Saburra
She has a lot of alternate versions, so feel free to toggle with different sorts of jewelry!! Saburra= Please do not edit my page except for categories. I come on often to spellcheck and fix other errors, so please do not edit for errors. I do allow non-wikians to take her appearance and related art because her appearance is quite old, and this is not the actual design she currently has. Saburra belongs to Sab. Coding by The Streamy Gamer Cat. If you are looking for her alt sona, check Aquarius. Appearance ”I think I look decent. Kinda?? I mean, I don’t know. One boyfriend doesn’t tell anyone anything.” —— Saburra appears to be a dead-looking and often-bored dragon. And in terms of stature, she happens to be pretty small. She’s currently the size of a normal scavenger house. Her small stature isn’t considered odd in SandWing society, but sure sticks out within her athletic peers at school. Though, she is expecting a growth spurt due to track and field. Many judge her at first for her not-so-great looks, but Saburra considers herself luckier than most “ugly” dragons. Though the more handsome and beautiful ones are initially repulsed and full of judgement, they soon come to thinking that she’s not as bad as she seems. Saburra is neither the ugliest or the prettiest. Her overall appearance is not eye-catching in particular, though she feels like this has slight benefits. Her scales are pale yellow, like sand touched by bits of dawnlight. And they naturally look a little unshiny, which Saburra doesn’t really like. They have a slight crusted look to them, as if made of gritty sand of some sort. The scales on her legs are dusty gold, which is pretty much a darker shade of her mainscales. Saburra’s sail is brown, which could be considered odd in her color scheme. Though it looks odd, it helps her disguise as an exotic desert plant when she buries herself in sand. Regardless, she definitely does of enjoy how much the brown sticks out. Her sail is clean and unscathed, and as straight as a neat, cut hairstyle. Her wings are not very eye-catching either, being the same color shade as the scales on her body. They are rather small and lanky, as she tends not to fly a lot despite her status as an athlete. Notable about her is the accessories she tends to wear. Saburra likes jewelry a lot. In fact, she’s somehow having a new accessory every time. She mainly gets new earrings and rings, however. And everyday she wears a different accessory, or perhaps a different combination of said accessories. Pieces of art and the media depict Saburra wearing silver hoop earrings with garnet drops, along with a matching silver neckband with an embedded garnet. Saburra’s eyes are brown-black, and she has freckles on her snout. Personality ”I’m nice to everyone, even when I hate them. That’s just me.” —— Saburra is generally nice, much to the relief of the world. She tends not to insult random people, and just do random acts of kindness. She likes to give positive first impressions, and doing so lets her have a lot of acquaintances. She is pretty open, and will talk to anyone she deems as “suitable” to her. Likewise, Saburra doesn’t like certain people. It’s because they did something to her, or they’re somewhat scary. Very rarely would someone be straight-of-the-bat annoying towards her, making her roll her eyes. Though, more commonly some people are mildly annoying. She tends not to show her dislike greatly, since she’s pretty noble and will respect/be kind to almost everyone. If she doesn’t like a certain person (for various reasons), she will most like stay away to prevent trouble. Some others think Saburra might be quite stand-offish, but she has her own terms. Regardless, it’s quite hard to tell whether she likes you or not. She could be saying “hi” or helping them, even as she doesn’t have a positive opinion somewhat. Though, she has to interact with people when it’s impossible to avoid them at the moment. Saburra enjoys making others feel happy despite being highly opinionated on others herself. She figures that maybe rude people are having a hard time, so she tries to greet them and have a small talk to make them feel better. Her only exceptions are people she dislike greatly, and wishes to not speak and do good for them. Saburra truly wants to make the crappy world a better place. To her friends, Saburra has even more freedom. Her (mainly real world) friends give her permission to insult them at times, as long as it’s not very offensive. She tends to use her free speech ability a lot, and scream more than people want. To her very best friends, she’s extra nice because she worked hard on getting them; and she definitely doesn’t want to lose them. The same applies to those who manage to become close friends, such as the small crowd she hangs out with at her sport’s practices. She would never want to lose them, and is slightly scared she might annoy them. Personally, she finds herself more involved in romance than her friends. She’s the first one in the group with a boyfriend, and is actively looking for a new one. Saburra is pretty easily amused and finds all sorts of guys handsome and likable, from the goofiest nerd to the most terrible bad boy in school. It doesn’t help that she takes no mind in appearances. In fact, her easy amusement for males is dubbed as a “bad taste” by her friends. Saburra is a pretty normal person as well, though has an odd combination of interests. She loves to write and hang out with her friends, and spends her time with her pets and friends. She especially loves worldbuilding and making OCs, along with managing her time. She loves managing her time so much that she has four different schedules for the day, and the weekends! As much as she has that bookworm and quiet attitude, she enjoys sports and finding any opportunity to have a ball game. Saburra’s interests stretch to horticulture as well, as she finds the natural world very peaceful in contrast to her life of books and sports. Biography ”Hey, why is life so cool and stupid?” The biography is based on my own life. —— Here’s an early bird, who hatched two weeks early. Not the world’s prettiest dragonet, but here she is. The world called her up early, so might as well deal with it. Saburra also has two younger brothers with her. Her parents were ordinary people: her mother a maildragon, her father a mechanic for the SandWing military. Her parents weren’t often together, as they were divorced and often busy to come together sometimes. Saburra didn’t mind too much; she had other things to worry about. She wasn’t always the brightest dragon, and was known for being a loner back in her childhood. She often read and hung out alone in elementary school, and played with only her best friends. She didn’t really aim to get more friends or anything. She was really simple. When she got older, she decided to challenge herself. She decided to get more friends, and be more active. By joining clubs and keeping in touch with her classmates, she got to know a little more dragons. Saburra became friends with the more popular dragons, managing to climb up to the middle of the social pyramid. She wasn’t on the very bottom anymore. The more friends she got, the more she was able to enjoy life. And it was fun to hang out with them. Still, it was hard, as she struggled to keep up with what the popular kids like. When she got older after that, old enough to be a teenager, she decided to achieve more. Saburra participated in school assemblies, and also thought about joining a sport. She wanted to join Track and Field with her friends, because she admired the sport and that’s where most of her friends were. And somehow, the Track dragons started treating her as if she’s already on the team. They were trying to support her decision of joining the team. She was still concerned whether anyone would be with her then; she knew the athletes had their own best friends to practice with, and Saburra was the one they talked to when they were bored. What if no one came for her? Besides, what if they didn’t care about her, like her first love? She has a boyfriend in eight grade who turns out to be a huge fake, often finding another girl to be with and abandoning his previous ones. She thought her boyfriend was the best guy in the world, even when others mistrusted him and taunted her relationship with him. But he proved to be as bad as anyone expected. Saburra wondered if everyone was just like a miniature copy of him or whatnot. That boy broke her mind and made her think this way, and she is isn’t sure whether life would be the same. Could her team turn out to be like him? Could anyone around her prove to be a fake underneath their lies and smile? Gods, she hoped not. But she made it anyway, suffering through suspenseful weeks of registering and waiting. Even athletes from other sports started talking to her. They gave her advice on how to survive, both socially and academically. They weren’t like the boys she was with. And she would then live on, with all those advices. Trivia * "Saburra" is Latin for "Coarse sand." This suits her because she is being rough and tough in personality terms. * Her favorite animal is a peacock, and she enjoys eating fried chicken as prey. * She likes all the tribes equally. Though, what she counts as her least favorite tribes are IceWings and RainWings. * Saburra was original going to be an entirely new character. However, her creator found similarities with Saburra so she made the latter her dragonsona. * Hatched two weeks early because of complications. She ended up looking a little odd. * She is designed to be normal-looking compared to other sonas. Well, to emphasize how Sab likes relatively normal OCs, and to emphasize how Sab isn’t the most prettiest gal around. ** Her off-wiki appearance is actually a pinkish-yellow SandWing adorned in many pieces of jewelry, with a sandy brown sail and glasses. And her scales by the leg and rail area are quite pale. * She loves succulents. A lot. ** She likes echeveria the most. * She has a tuxedo cat named Dumb Cat. * She wants to own a pet snake or tarantula one day. * She has others confessing to her before. Saburra currently has one ex-lover; three confessions received; and a crush on a basketball athlete. * She currently has 280+ followers on her Instagram account for her social life. * She is currently a track athlete, and likes doing jumps for her team. * She considers herself a little more sane compared to other people on the internet. * She collects all sorts of stuff, mostly house plants and trading cards. * Her birthday is also the day she broke up with her first boyfriend. * She has a crush on five guys as of now. |-| Relationships = Feel free to ask for relationships if we have interacted before! Jacaranda: Saburra thinks that Jacaranda is a hell-a awesome person. She loves roleplaying with her, and thinks that her OC’s are so welldeveloped and intriguing! Saburra thinks of her as a great acquaintance, and an awesome person here on this wiki. So proud that she became a mod. Ever since then, Saburra is looking forward to see this dragon online a little more often. Blood Moon: Saburra loves how bright and crazy Blood Moon is. She loves her interesting rolelays and OC’s, and appreciates how she is not judgemental to others. Saburra thinks of Blood Moon as a great acquaintance, but wishes to get to her more. They both are a little crazy and like having fun with one another. Jabber: Saburra thinks that Jabberwocky is such a great dragon. Both of them often chat together, and also likes RPing together. The two are currently great friends, and Saburra isn’t afraid to tell Jabberwocky about her life. Soda: Saburra thinks that Soda is one of the greatest dragons on this wiki. She appreciates how they have a great friendship, and always loves every single word Soda speaks. Both are into this one ship involving their OC’s, and they are always happy around each other. She especially likes Soda because they are both collaborating on their favorite OC ship. Myth: A good artist friend that gives Saburra free commissions, best exploit ever. Maple: The little SandWing admires Maple very much, and hopes to become just like her one day. Saburra constantly learns from the hybrid, and the two are in good terms with one another. She admired that the hybrid can code really well, and is a positive influence on the wiki. Saburra finds ways to stop the wiki from bullying her. Zeph: Saburra thinks that they’re pretty cool, and she appreciates all the time they ever talked. She is comfortable telling them anything, whether it’s private life or what she wants them to see. She considers Zephyr a good friend. Destiny: Saburra considers Destiny as her friend here on the wiki, and isn’t afraid of telling her things if ever. They both use Quotev, which makes their friendship even better! The two are often seen on Chat, as well as interacting with one another on Instagram. They both share a love for plants and succulents. Bucket: Saburra doesn’t know much about Bucket, but she thinks that the SeaWing seems fun and nice to be around with. Hopes to know more about this dragon. Iceberry: Saburra had talked to her a multiple times, and had found Iceberry to be a very interesting indivual. She likes how much she improved on her OCs, and spends the time to comment on some of her. Saburra really wants Iceberry to get more recognition. Forgetty: Saburra had known Forgetty for a long time now, and thinks that she’s pretty chill and cool. She thinks that the hybrid gets a little wound up sometimes, and that it’s a little bit tiring to see. She wishes Forgetty could be a little less dramatic at times. Other than that, they’re quite chill with eachother. Gemma: Saburra doesn’t have much of an opinion on Gemma, but thinks that she needs to be a little brighter sometimes. Sab tries to make things a bit lighter for Gemma. She’s only concerned for the hybrid, and wishes them good luck in life. Semicolon: Saburra hadn’t known Semicolon for a long time yet, but thinks that they’re quite friendly. She finds whatever they say is pretty interesting, and is always all ears for this dragon. Von: Saburra was a little bit intimidated of Von, mainly for being an older user. However, she got to know Von a bit more and thinks that he’s pretty cool and kind, despite his past demons. Saburra is always ready to spam their wall and stalk their OC pages. �� Wildfire: Saburra thinks that the dragon quite adorable!! She thinks that her are nice and fun most of the time, and is always wanting to listen to the SkyWing’s OC ideas. Only, she wishes for Wildfire to start developing her OCs. Featherflight: Saburra doesn’t know a lot about the SkyWing personally, but thinks that they both really get along well. She likes the SkyWing’s OC ideas and roleplays, and having fun on Chat with her. Sab only thinks that FF could work on maturity at times. Bumblebee: Saburra doesn't know much about Bumblebee, but she thinks that the HiveWing is quite fun and nice. They have talked to each other occasionally, mainly talking about life and school. And from that, they fairly know somewhat about each other. Nibby: Saburra has a very positive opinion on Nibby. She is trustful of his dragon, and they occasionally talk to eachother whenever they want to vent. They have each other’s back, alright. Dreaming: Saburra is a little wary, and isn’t very trustful of her. She knows that Dreaming intends the best, but she feels slightly uncomfortable with the dragon. Saburra usually keeps her distance, and avoids any issues that might come from the tribrid. She especially doesn’t want to be involved in any drama with her, and sometimes feels stress from Dreaming. Nevertheless, she tries her best to keep in touch with the hybrid. Morpho: Saburra loves how this RainWing has creative ideas, and respects that. She has a neutral to positive opinion on Morpho, and occasionally talks to her whenever they cross paths. Though, she wishes that the RainWing could make less SU references on gemstone-named OCs (that aren’t SU-based in any way). Night: She is a little skeptical of Night’s claim to have many mental disorders, but appreciates the dragon nonetheless. She is often amused and all ears for the dragon, and is always talking to them. Saburra finds them a little odd but doesn’t mind. Vaporwave: Saburra is rather neutral of the hybrid dragon, but thinks that they’re rather interesting and friendly. So far, she likes their WoF content and is appreciative of their wonderful ideas. She hopes that the two of them get to talk a little more, both on the wiki and on Chat. Dolphin: The SandWing is rather neutral on Dolphin, and has no grudges or dislike towards her at all. She gets along with the dragon, even if they don’t agree on certain opinions and ideas. However, Saburra is often all ears for the SeaWing and is willing to hear of the new ideas she has. Overall, the two see each other around a lot but are neutral. |-|Gallery = Gallery (WIP) Sab.png|by the cool Element!! Bestgifff.gif|By Ray! Sabsstuff.png|Sab's Real world earring GoldPenSketch.jpg|Sketch by Sab CyberSab.jpeg|by Sab Sabuwu.png|By Ray!! Umapost.jpeg|Instagram post of Sab by Sab